


Pillow Talk

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: The room was warm as a greenhouse in summer. Will settled into his pillow. His heartbeat still loud. “You’ve got that look.”


  “I could guess what that means.”


  “Like you want to put me in your pocket.”





	

The room was warm as a greenhouse in summer. Will settled into his pillow. His heartbeat still loud. “You’ve got that look.”

“I could guess what that means.”

“Like you want to put me in your pocket.”

A shift of Hannibal’s hips answered for him.

“If you had pockets.” Will smiled.

“I wouldn’t.”

“No?”

Hannibal traced Will’s shoulder. “But I might have to wear one of your sweaters.”

Will drifted in the sight of him. The way his hair fell over his eyes. “To keep me with you?”

“To keep you with me.” He kissed a favorite spot, just behind Will’s ear.

Will’s breath caught. “We’ll be home all day. You can wear me instead.” Another kiss nudged his head back.

“I’ll do that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
